


【Thramsay】MY LORD

by ICARUS_cha



Category: game of thrones
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICARUS_cha/pseuds/ICARUS_cha
Summary: 架空 鱿鱼x剥皮 本来想写黑手党给我写歪了哦哦西 全是哦哦西 我流哦哦西全是无营养黄色废料（）我还挺想看剥皮给他戴狗链子的所以就私心写了（）送给雯劳斯（如果不嫌弃的话！！！！！！





	【Thramsay】MY LORD

“再见，父亲大人。”

他微微鞠躬，目送着那道身影在一众随从的簇拥下逐渐向门廊的尽头移动，背景是浓黑的夜色下飘飞的细雨。

马车铃铛声、马鞭和马夫的吆喝声连成一片；金色镶边的马车吱吱呀呀地消失在树篱、高墙和藤蔓的阴影里。

他这时候才重新站直了身子，雨水顺着嘴角抽动的隐约笑容流淌下来，打湿了斗篷上面点缀的一圈兽毛。

“Reek，”

他的右手握着细长的手杖，左手藏在斗篷的阴影下，恰好遮住了手腕上那条细细的铁环，铁链像银灰色的蛇一样垂下来，一直延伸到身后男人的脖子上。

“走了。”

他懒洋洋地抖了一下手腕，像对一条猎犬发号施令那样。

男人之前一直温顺地垂着头站在他背后，鬈发投下的阴影遮住了他的表情。黑西装的银白衣领翻起来，把喉咙口一只带锁的项圈衬托得更加刺眼。

“遵命，主人。”

Ramsay舒舒服服地靠在摇椅里，斗篷盖在膝盖上，眯起眼睛，用一只手指轻轻敲打着扶手。

壁炉里的干柴加得很足，火舌在劈劈啪啪的爆裂声里蹿出金红色的光焰，营造出一种虚假的温暖氛围。

火炉，精致的雕花，柔软的兽皮，暗红色的地毯，还有低悬的风灯投射下奶黄色的光影————

这间屋子看上去确实很温暖，如果忽视掉墙上那一排造型各异的手指标本，以及横躺在客厅正中央那条蛇一样的、银灰色的锁链的话。

他的姑娘们大概都在犬舍里睡着了，Ramsay遗憾地想，因为他没有听见熟悉的、悦耳的咆哮声，也可能是因为今天没有什么活物可以用来给她们取乐。不过没有关系，没有关系—————

他现在有更好的宠物陪他玩儿。

“Reek。”

他喊了一声，用的是平时那种轻柔的语调，同时猛地把左手往回一拽。

铁链绷紧的时候发出一声刺耳的金属脆响，蜷伏在壁炉另一角的软垫上的一团黑影像是突然被惊醒，大概被勒到了喉咙，发出一连串类似窒息的咯咯声。

不过他的Reek这次反应很快，几乎是在他要动手拽第二下的时候就连滚带爬地扑到了他脚下，抬起脸来温顺地仰视着他。男人乱蓬蓬的、深褐色的长发从额头上滑落下来，露出有着浅色眼珠的眼睛、以及眼睛上方切口整齐的暗红色的疤痕。

还不赖。Ramsay满意地用羔羊皮的靴尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“Reek，”他仍然保持着轻柔的、近乎温和的语调，

“帮我脱鞋。”

“遵命，主人。”

Theon低下了头，开始小心翼翼地解开他靴子的绑腿，以及上面精巧细小的铜扣———他当然不会忘记那些扣子是怎么在他脸上留下细小的伤口的，所以他只是更加谨慎地移动着仅剩的七根手指。

但这一回他的动作明显慢了一些，大概是刚从半睡半醒状态里醒过来的缘故，等他把右脚的靴子也脱下来放在一边的时候，Ramsay已经明显不耐烦地咂了咂嘴。

“袜子。”

Theon稍微犹豫了一下。他也没有忘记当初他无意间碰到对方的皮肤的时候Ramsay是怎么用铁链把他勒到几乎断气的。但他还是选择不去破坏主人难得的好心情。

于是他小心翼翼地捧起一只脚，开始慢慢地、一点一点地褪下那只厚厚的羊毛袜，脚腕、脚背、足弓和脚趾。Ramsay像嘉奖一样用赤裸的脚尖点了点他的下巴。

“你知道该怎么做。”

“遵命，主人。”

他的猎犬呼出细微的白气。在经历了足够长久的耐心（以及足够多的惩罚）之后Theon的舌头终于已经灵巧到了可以用来取悦他的地步。湿润的、温热的舌尖一丝不苟地滑过脚面，即使在移动到脚跟略有点粗糙的皮肤上的时候也保持着令人满意的细致入微。Ramsay没让他碰到脚心，因为这样会痒—————他所不希望在Reek面前展露出来的感受之一。

舔到脚踝上面的时候，Ramsay注视着腿边的男人微微下垂的睫毛和专注的神情，突然冒出了一个更加恶劣的念头。

他用脚尖踢了一下Theon的下巴。

“乖狗狗，”他对着表情茫然的男人露出一个慵懒的笑容，“到这儿来。”

Theon顺从地直起身，把下巴移动到Ramsay放平的、裹着缝制精细的丝绸长裤的大腿上。

“………主人？”

“我们来舔点别的地方。”

Ramsay狡猾地说，欣赏他的猎犬露出那种他最喜爱的、在温顺里略带紧张和期待的神情。

“比如说，这里怎么样？”

Ramsay把他的下巴扣住（触感有点粗糙，他想。下次应该记得给他刮胡子），慢慢地拉向自己的腿间。

“你觉得呢，Reek？”

“……遵命，主人。”

“要是你做得不够好———”Ramsay的食指轻柔地穿过他拳曲的、粗糙的头发，往下划动，直到挑起Theon伤痕累累的下巴，灰蓝色的眼睛注视着他，

“——你还记得后果是什么，对吧，Reek？”

“……是的，主人。”

他当然还记得，那些鞭打，那些刀刃切割开皮肤的剧痛，那些蜷缩在狗舍一角的潮湿的夜晚，那些发霉的黑面包和菜根。他的主人挂着灿烂的笑容，手里是那把精致的、带血的镀金匕首，用坚硬的靴尖挑起他的下巴，

做得不够好的狗狗，”

他的主人用匕首的一端温柔地划过他的脸颊。他微微战栗着闭上眼。

“是要被割掉舌头的。”

Theon大着胆子往他腿间凑近了一些。Ramsay没有对此发表评论，因为猎犬的舌头正在小心地滑过他的腿根。大概是长久不见光的原因，那一小块皮肤比别处更加敏感，他几乎能感觉到对方湿滑温热的唾液，柔软而略带弹性的舌面和肌肉有力的舌根，像极了一条正在舔骨头的大狗。

他在舌尖触碰到Ramsay内裤轻微汗湿的边缘的时候停了下来，探询般地抬起头，望向自己的主人。

——老毛病。

Ramsay不耐烦地啧了一声，Theon立刻惶恐地呜咽起来，重新低下头去把脸埋进他的两腿之间。他能闻到淡淡的麝香味，更多的是对方的汗味，混合着香水里捎带的的少量胡椒香气。现在他有点不确定该怎么做了——在他失去自由之前这种事从来都是别人帮他来做，而这是Ramsay第一次允许他如此近距离地接触自己的身体。

Theon稍微思考了一下，所幸那些属于当初那个花花公子的记忆还并没有完全消退。于是他用牙齿咬住了Ramsay的裤腰，很轻松地往下拉了一小截，然后在那双灰蓝色眼睛的注视下毫不犹豫地一口含住了对方的阴茎。

Ramsay微不可闻地从牙缝里倒抽了一口冷气。

看来Reek的潜力比他想象的还要大————眼下他最忠诚的猎犬正跪在他脚边，仰起头来，喉结随着卖力的吞咽动作上下滚动。他能感觉到喉管湿热的包围，柔软温暖潮湿而有力，一下一下地裹进自己的下身。

有半透明的黏糊糊的唾液——分不清是体液还是唾液——顺着Theon的嘴角往下流，在弄脏那条昂贵的地毯之前，被他很及时地用手心接住。

现在他只能用鼻子换气了——他必须小心地控制口腔的动作，好让自己既能取悦到主人又不至于用牙齿弄痛他————他可不敢想象那样做的后果。

于是局面终于发展成现在这样，恐怖堡的年轻继承人Ramsay Bolton正靠在在壁炉对面的扶手椅上，衣冠整齐、头发一丝不苟，只有裤链被拉到腿根以下，很享受地微微闭着眼睛，而那条出名的好狗正在竭尽所能地尝试用舌头、嘴唇、口腔和喉咙去包裹和覆盖，鼻腔里发出略带兴奋的粗重呼吸声。

体液的味道很腥，夹带着一丝若有若无的咸味和麝香气息。Theon用一只手扶住摇椅的一条腿，把下巴往前凑了凑，好把那根滚烫的东西在喉咙里含得更深——这一次他试着用舌尖去舔对方业已经被唾液打湿了的阴囊。

这一次他成功了，因为他的小动作很明显地取悦到了Ramsay，他听见头顶某个地方传来一声刻意压低了的、沙哑的喘息声。

他突然有一种强烈的冲动，想要抬头看一眼主人现在的表情————尽管他知道这是不可饶恕到会被Ramsay用那把象牙匕首把眼球挖出来的僭越行径。

谁知道呢，他想，如果只看一眼的话？

…………如果只看一眼的话？

于是那条忠诚的好狗第一次越过了自己本该守住的边界，在舌头又一次向上舔舐的同时，悄悄抬起眼睛来望向靠在椅子上喘息的年轻主人。

——————他看见了。

隔着被呛出来的泪花打湿了的睫毛，隔着垂在眼前、随着他吞吐的动作而晃动的发丝，还有那些一层层包裹着的华丽昂贵的镶嵌金丝的衣料，他还是看见了，他年轻高贵而不可一世的主人，此刻深褐色的鬈发已经完全被汗水打湿，卷曲着贴在白皙的脸颊上，嘴唇咬得很紧，搁在扶手上的修长手指已经死死地抠住了硬质的木料，修剪整齐的指甲在光滑的木头表面刮出细细碎碎的声响。

他已经不记得自己上一次有类似的感觉是什么时候了，在他成为一条主人口中的好狗这么久以来，他还是第一次感受到如此强烈的愉悦————

愉悦。Reek有一瞬间的迷惑。这是应该属于自己的情绪吗？

就像一个无意间拧开了糖罐子的孩子，被其中鲜艳甜美的颜色和诱人的香气所吸引，然而长期被驯服的近似于动物的本能驱使着他，一时间居然忘了把瓶盖盖回去，反而试着向更深处伸手。

——————于是他又自然而然地多看了一眼。

他的主人啊，他心想。

他高高在上的主人，有着披了雪白外皮的恶魔灵魂的主人，可以用最灿烂的笑容、像切割一块精心烘烤过的肋排那样用一把小刀慢慢割下他手指的主人，散发着柠檬草、苦柑橘、沉香、上等胡椒、丝绸和鲜血的好闻气味的主人，现在状态糟糕得就像个————路边随处可见的、会在床上发出野猫一样尖叫声的婊子。

忽然有一只手掌伸下来，按住了他发丝卷曲的头顶。

他几乎是不由自主地颤抖了一下，以最快的速度收回自己的目光，专心致志地盯着椅子腿上的一条纹路，同时卖力地把对方的阴茎再一次含进喉咙里——————

那只手顺着他的脸颊往下滑动，长期养尊处优的手指挑起他一根汗湿了的头发，不紧不慢地划过下巴上颜色苍白的疤痕，一直移到他因为紧张和恐惧、还有动作过猛的吞咽而微微鼓起的喉结处。

完了。

他战栗着闭上眼睛，脑海里不知道为什么浮现出那双灰蓝色眼睛的夸张笑容。

但预想中割开皮肤的剧痛并没有如期而至。那只手只是漫不经心地从他的喉咙口一路往下，然后突然狠狠地抓住了Theon脖子上箍得紧紧的皮质项圈————那条他曾经称之为“狗链”的玩具。喉管的骤然收缩让Theon发出了一声类似窒息的哽咽，但他随即意识到对方是希望他含得更紧一些。

他在心里悄悄地松了一口气，为自己不用再失去一根手指或者一只眼睛而暗自庆幸。Theon温顺地把嘴张得更大，好让那根还处于兴奋状态的性器顺着喉咙向下，最后整根没入进去为止，同时伸出已经有点酸涨的舌头来继续舔舐他能接触到的每一块地方。

“……乖狗狗。”

Ramsay拍了拍他的头，但他敏锐的本能让他从对方的声音里听出了一丝无力的沙哑。

Ramsay最后理所当然地射在了他的嘴里。

液体喷溅出来的一瞬间，Theon就算已经从对方下垂的小腿控制不住的轻微痉挛里预感到了什么，还是不可避免地被呛了一下。但长期受训的本能让他并没有忘记自己的本职工作，一边努力克制着胃部的抽搐，一边把灌了他一嘴的、温凉而带着浓浊腥味的液体往下咽，最后用舌头舔干净从嘴角流出来的几滴残余————这个动作显然再一次为他加了分。Ramsay靠在椅背上懒洋洋地喘气，同时抬起一只脚尖来，奖励般地划过Theon还带着一点湿漉漉的痕迹的嘴角。

他手里还握着那根细细的金属狗链，此刻因为手指在高潮后的无力而松松垮垮地垂在半空中。

凭借一条优秀猎狗的本能，Theon迅速地调整好了自己的呼吸，现在他终于可以大着胆子抬头去看自己的主人了。但Ramsay对表情的控制力显然比他想的还要强，除了脸颊上的几根被汗水打湿了的头发和还没完全褪去的红晕之外，他很难把眼前的青年和刚才那一瞬间偷窥到的表情诱人的样子联系在一起。

他稍微往前凑近了一些，继续尽忠职守地想去舔干净主人还在往下滴水的阴茎————但是Ramsay阻止了他，往一边拽开了狗链。

Theon立刻喘着粗气抬起了头，眼神里刹那的明亮让Ramsay警觉地眯起了眼睛，仿佛又看见了那个敢隔着酒桌朝他露出暧昧笑容的花花公子的影子——————但他很快就重新放松下来，明白那不过是狗狗心情愉快的表现。

“Reek，”

他喊了一声，同时抖了一下手里的链子，发出清脆的金属碰撞声，同时嘴角露出玩味的笑容————他想看看自己的猎狗到底能大胆到一个怎样的地步。

“继续。”

Theon歪着头看了他一会儿，显然没有明白这个指令到底要求他做什么，目光再次移向了他还没拉上的裤链。

Ramsay又抖了一下链子，这次语气里带了一些警告的成分。

“我说什么了，Reek？”

“……让我继续，主人。”大狗低声回答，明显是正在努力思考应该怎么做才能继续取悦他。Ramsay嘴角的笑容放大了。

在作出这个决定以前，Theon纠结了那么几秒钟。但最后因为由于犹豫不决而受到惩罚的恐惧显然超过了他对越界的惊慌————其实刚刚他已经越界了。他自我安慰了一下。

他再次抬起头的时候，正对上Ramsay感兴趣的目光。Theon谨慎地、迟疑地把脸贴近了他的腿根，然后像一条真正的大狗那样，抽了抽鼻子，又舔了舔嘴唇————他能感觉到来自上方的Ramsay的注视，在他的脸颊接触到散发着独属于主人的气味的、卷曲而微湿的毛发的时候。

他的嘴唇终于接触到了那一小块隐秘的、现在已经被某种不可言说的欲望弄得潮湿的皮肤。

——————触感很好。他的舌尖尝到了汗液和体液的咸味，像偷偷从蛋糕房里挖了一块奶油的孩子，贪婪而急不可耐地吮吸着指尖残存的一点甜意。

而Ramsay显然没有让他慢慢品味的耐性。对方的手掌揪住了他垂在颈后的发尾，粗暴地用力拽了一下。Theon立刻发出了一声服从式的呜咽。

他能感觉到自己的主人又一次硬了起来，就在此刻，贴着他伤痕累累的脸颊。

这个大胆的想法让他感到更大的愉悦。于是他终于跨过了那条本就模糊不清的界限，向着他的目标开始了缓慢而深入的探索，像一条穿越茂密丛林的猎犬，被厚重弥漫的水汽所包裹，又被混合在一起的雨水、泥土、草木和猎物的气味所刺激，兴奋得简直不知所措，只能凭借自己敏锐的直觉寻找方向。

他成功了。

Theon的舌头非常灵活，湿热而有力的长条挤压着敏感的肠壁。幸亏当初没有真的割掉他的舌头，Ramsay模模糊糊地想。

青年一代里最优秀的头脑此刻有一点点失神，来自从下方传来的快感。他的猎犬完全进入了状态，鼻尖顶着会阴处柔软的皮肤，舌头不知疲倦地向深处开拓，发出哧溜哧溜的细碎水声。Ramsay完全不想去思考这到底会带来怎样的快感，更不想去思考现在这个场面到底算不算是他被自己养的猎犬操了——————自愿的，或者说是他诱导之下的，用舌头。

于是他弓紧了身体，在Theon每一次舔到那一处皱褶的时候狠狠地撕扯他的头发，或者用脚尖去踢对方的喉咙，像某种绝望的报复。

Reek，他努力用嘲讽和恶毒的语言来掩盖住呻吟出声的冲动。Reek，连一条狗都不如的Reek。

所幸他的Reek在他的良好指导之下早就养成了对疼痛和侮辱的耐受度，所以Theon只是不断地从喉咙里发出喘息，更加卖力地用舌头去舔那个他从未幻想过的通道。

你就像条发情了的公狗。他的齿缝里不断地泄出混杂着喘息声的嘲笑，徒劳地企图激怒Theon，好挽回一点主人的尊严和优越感。你说对不对，Reek？

然而他的Reek没有回答。Reek只是从腿间抬起头来看了他一眼，明亮的瞳孔里倒映出他自己衣冠不整、满脸通红的影子。

他觉得自己好像要就这样被弄射了。

这是一种非常危险的预感，而身为狗主人的尊严决不允许他就这样轻易地向自己一手调教出来的狗认输。所以他在感觉到自己快要控制不住自己的时候，凶狠地抓住了Theon的项圈，把他拖着喉咙粗鲁地往上拽，像一场毫无章法可言的角力。Theon这时候才开始轻微地挣扎，舌头仍然留在那个温暖湿热而紧致的深处，努力地想摆脱项圈的束缚，好像一条试图从主人的束缚下挣扎着去够一块骨头的狗，喉咙里挤出断断续续的粗重的喘息。

Reek，他压低了声音暴怒地咆哮，松开。

可惜局面此刻好像有点脱离了他的控制。一旦拧开了恶魔的瓶盖，再把它装回去就难了。Theon竭力地把脖子往前伸，力量之大让Ramsay第一次意识到自己驯服的是一条猎狗而非弱不禁风的家犬。

他们的这场无声的拉锯战持续了大约十几秒钟，以Ramsay最后射在他脸上而告终。

Ramsay眼神有点飘忽，看着Theon慢慢地弄干净了满脸不堪入目的乳白色液体，用的是舌头和手指，还有身上的布料，没让一滴落在地毯上。

他的Reek像一条真正的狗那样微微伸着舌头，呼吸粗重而兴奋地蹲坐在他面前。

Yes，my Lord，他轻声地回答，Ramsay花了一阵子才反应过来他在回答什么。


End file.
